


Two Is Better Than One

by ourdestiny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kink Exploration, M/M, Sehun and Shixun are not twins, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdestiny/pseuds/ourdestiny
Summary: The adventures of Sehun, Shixun, and Jongin.





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Sehun and Shixun are not twins in this fic so this is not incest.

No matter where they go, people will always stare and talk about them. They have gotten used to the attention since they met each other three years ago when they started college. It’s not a bad kind of attention, it’s the opposite actually.

 

“Holy shit, look at those twins. Both of them are so handsome. Their parents are so lucky.”

 

“Can I date one of them? They are so handsome oh my god.”

 

“It’s double kill. Help, I can’t breathe.”

 

“This is my first time seeing twins that are this hot. Damn.”

 

Sehun takes a glance at his supposed twin brother, Shixun, who is standing beside him. Shixun is busy with his phone and Sehun just shrugs before he turns his attention back to the menu in front of him. They are queueing to order their drinks in a coffee shop. The moment they stepped into the coffee shop, all heads were turned toward them and whispers and murmurs could be heard. Sehun tries to pretend that he doesn’t hear what they are saying and focus on choosing what he wants to drink instead.

 

“What do you want?” Shixun asks when it reaches their turn. The girl who is working behind the counter is trying hard not to drool at the sight of them and Sehun needs to hold back his laughter.

 

“Like usual.” Sehun tells Shixun.

 

“One iced americano and one iced hazelnut with extra sugar please.” Shixun tells the girl.

 

The girl’s fingers are shaking as she punches in their orders and Sehun kinda feel bad for her. But not really.

 

Shixun pays for both of them before they walk toward an empty table at the corner of the shop.

 

“Did you hear what those people were talking about just now?” Sehun asks once they are seated.

 

Shixun glances up at him from his phone with his passive face. “Yeah. Why?”

 

“Nothing. It’s just interesting. Even though this is not my first time hearing people saying that we are twins, it’s still fascinating for me.” Sehun smiles lazily as he leans back against the chair.

 

“Why didn’t you correct them? You usually did that in the past.”

 

“I have been trying to tell people that we are not twins whenever they said so, but no one believed me so I gave up. I will just let them think whatever they want to think. It doesn’t do any harm to us anyway. We are known as the hottest twins on earth. We should be proud of it.” Sehun winks playfully.

 

Shixun snorts as he half-heartedly kicks Sehun’s leg under the table. “You narcissistic prick.”

 

“You enjoyed it too.” Sehun poked his tongue out at the blond male.

 

“Not as much as you did.”

 

“Well, at least you admitted you enjoyed it.” Sehun smirks.

 

“Whatever.” Shixun rolls his eyes before he returns his attention to his phone.

 

That’s right people, Oh Sehun and Wu Shixun are not twins. People find this hard to believe because both of them really look alike. But really, they are not twins. They have the DNA reports to prove it. Yes, they went for a DNA test because when they first met, they were also confused and thought that maybe they were long lost brothers because Sehun was born in Korea and Shixun was born and raised in China. Shixun came to Korea to study and that’s how they met. But then nope, it has been proven that they are not related by blood at all. How they could look so similar, no one knows.

 

Maybe it’s like what people have said, there are seven people in this world who look like you. Maybe that’s their case. Well, it doesn’t really matter anyway.

 

Because people constantly said and believed they are twins, Sehun and Shixun became really close and they think they are like real brothers now.

 

At first it was weird, seeing your own face looking back at you, but they have gotten used to the feelings now. They are inseparable, just like twins. Even after they graduated from the college three months ago, Shixun chose to stay in Korea and find a job here instead because he didn’t want to leave Sehun alone. Sehun is glad Shixun decided to stay. He really can’t imagine his life without Shixun by his side.

  
  
  
  


Shixun is greeted with an armful of Sehun the moment he enters their shared apartment. He drops his suitcase on the floor unceremoniously as he tries to balance himself.

 

“What’s wrong?” Shixun asks in concern and wraps his arms around Sehun’s waist.

 

Sehun mumbles something onto his neck but he can’t hear what Sehun is talking about. “What?” Shixun asks once again.

 

Sehun lifts his head up from Shixun’s neck and Shixun is surprised to see how red Sehun’s face is.

 

“Are you sick?” Shixun puts his palm on Sehun’s forehead to feel his temperature. Sehun is a little bit warm, but that might be because of the heater in the room.

 

Suddenly, he feels something poking his inner thigh and he immediately knows what it is. “What did you do?” Shixun brushes away the hair that has covered Sehun’s eyes.

 

Sehun looks at him with dark eyes and licks his lips. “I don’t know. I have been horny for the whole day. It hurts. Please.” Sehun bites his bottom lip as his eyes start to water from how desperate he is.

 

Shixun smirks and presses their hips together, making Sehun gasps when his clothed dick makes a contact with his hardening one. “You are such a horny little shit.”

 

“Shixun, please.” Sehun nearly sobs as he rubs his dick desperately on Shixun’s.

 

“Don’t worry. I will take care of you.” Shixun whispers before he crashes their lips together for a heated kiss.

 

This won’t be their first time having sex. The first time it happened was two years ago. They were both horny teenagers and they thought of it as helping friends out, because that’s what friends are for, right? Both of them won’t deny that it felt weird to have sex with someone who looks like you because it felt like you are fucking yourself. But then they reminded themselves that they are not related by bloods. They are friends, so it’s okay to do it.

  


Sehun pants heavily on the bed and just lays there as Shixun cleans them up with a wet cloth. He feels tired but happy. He cracks an eye open and sees Shixun climbing up the bed to lie down beside him. He wastes no time in latching himself onto Shixun’s side because he loves cuddling after sex.

 

“I wanna go shopping tomorrow. Go with me?” Sehun asks sleepily. His eyes are already closed and he is resting his head comfortably on Shixun’s chest.

 

“Yeah, okay.” Shixun agrees easily. He is playing with Sehun’s fingers which are on his stomach and he is also slowly drifting to sleep.

 

“G’night.” Sehun kisses Shixun’s chest lightly and smiles when he feels a kiss on his forehead in return.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin sighs for the nth times that day since he started working four hours ago. He is bored to death because there’s no customer who walks in at all. Usually he is not alone in the shop because there is another worker, Baekhyun. But Baekhyun is sick today so Jongin is left alone.

 

He is about to fall asleep on the chair he is sitting on when he hears the door being opened. He instantly stands up and puts on the brightest smile on his face. He opens his mouth to greet the customers but his voice is stucked in his throat when he spots two handsome guys that look alike walking into his shop like models on the runway.

 

His mouth goes slack and he could only stare dumbly at the double perfection in front of his eyes. He has never seen someone so beautiful before. One is already enough to suffocate him. Two? He is dead.

 

“Uhm, excuse me?”

 

Jongin snaps out of his reverie when the guy with brown hair stands in front of him. He closes his mouth and tries to regain his composure.

 

“Yes, may I help you?” Jongin tries to muster a smile and he hopes he doesn’t look stupid.

 

The brown-haired guy is staring at him for a few seconds before a small smirk is forming on his lips as if he knows what Jongin has been thinking about. Jongin can’t even find himself to feel embarrassed because he is just too happy that he has two handsome customers in his shop right now.

 

“I am looking for a white shirt. Do you have anything to recommend me?”

 

“Oh, yeah sure.” Jongin comes out from the back of the counter and leads the customer to the shirt section. “These are our new arrivals.” Jongin stops and turns around to face the brown-haired guy. He almost chokes when he spots the other guy with blond hair has joined them and is now standing beside the guy with brown hair.

 

They look so similar Jongin is sure they are twins, and damn, Jongin thinks that it will be amazing to have both of them as his boyfriends. It would be amazing to fuck both of them, or better, both of them could fuck him. Jongin slaps himself mentally for his inappropriate thoughts. _Focus Jongin, they are your customers. Be professional._

 

“This shirt is made from 100% cotton so it is very comfortable. The black stripes on the collar also makes it looks classy.” Jongin mentally pats himself for being able to explain without cracking his voice. He subtly steals a glance at the blond hottie who is just standing there with his stoic face but it doesn’t make him any less attractive. It’s the opposite actually. The blondie’s passive face actually turns him on so much because it makes him want to be submissive and let himself be wrecked by the blond.

 

Where the blond gives out a dominant aura, the brunette gives out this cute and submissive aura. Jongin is seriously having a serious problem of trying not to get hard right now and it’s slowly killing him.

 

“Are you okay?” The brunette asks him and Jongin looks at him in surprise because he doesn’t expect that question at all.

 

“Sorry?”

 

“Your face is so red and you are sweating.” The brunette points out. Though he looks concern, there’s a knowing smile on his lips and Jongin wants to punch him and kiss him at the same time. They obviously know what they are doing to him. They just pretend like they don’t and wait for Jongin to give in first. Jongin grits his teeth because he is not going to give up that easily.

 

“I am alright. Thank you for asking.” Jongin smiles politely.

 

“I am Sehun by the way, and he is Shixun.” The brunette, Sehun, introduces himself and his twin brother. Jongin wants to ask why the blond’s guy name sounds like a chinese name but he decides against it because this is not the time for that yet.

 

“I am Jongin.”

 

Sehun smiles and Jongin needs to look away because damn, he looks even cuter when he smiles.

 

“I am going to try this shirt.” Sehun points at the shirt Jongin recommended him earlier.

 

“Sure. This way please.” Jongin leads Sehun toward the changing room and hands Sehun the shirt he is holding. “Just call me if you need help.” Jongin says that to all of his customers so it means nothing to him but Sehun is looking at him with something else in his eyes and Jongin gulps involuntarily.

 

“Oh, I will ask for your help when I need one.” Sehun winks at him before he closes his door and Jongin is left standing there alone looking at the door with a blank expression. He shakes his head before he turns around. He caught Shixun staring at his butt and Jongin can’t help the smirk that forms on his face. His butt and thighs are his precious assets that he likes to brag about. After years of dancing, he can proudly say he has a nice ass and thighs. A lot of people have agreed with him.

 

Shixun looks at him with an intense gaze and Jongin tries not to squirm because it makes him all hot and bothered.

 

“Before you assumed anything, which I think you had.. But whatever. Sehun and I are not twins.” Shixun suddenly says.

 

Jongin gapes. “You must be kidding me. You guys look really alike.”

 

“Yeah, I know. But we are not twins. Not even brothers. We are just friends who happened to have the same face.” Shixun shrugs nonchalantly.

 

“You are lying right?” Jongin squints his eyes suspiciously at Shixun.

 

“Why would I?” Sehun lifts his eyebrows.

 

“But you guys look so similar it’s hard to believe that you guys are not related by blood at all.” Jongin states as a matter of fact.

 

“You can believe whatever you want to believe. But we are not twins. Period.” Shixun crosses his arms in front of his chest and looks at Jongin as if to dare him to say anything else.

 

Jongin purses his lips and forces himself not to probe further. He is usually not like this but Shixun’s presence just makes him want to be submissive.

 

“Shixun, can you come here for a while?” Sehun calls from inside the changing room.

 

Shixun walks toward the changing room and knocks on the door. The door swings opened and Sehun comes out with the shirt unbuttoned, showing off his milky white and tanned stomach. Jongin knows he should look away but he can’t tear his gaze off this beautiful sight. Jongin knows Sehun is doing this intentionally when he sees the smirk on Sehun’s face but he is not complaining. If Sehun wants to play this way, then he is on for the game.

 

“Can you help me to button this please? I forgot that I hurt my fingers.” Sehun pouts at Shixun and Shixun just rolls his eyes but still moves forward to help Sehun with the button.

 

Jongin is just standing there, staring at both of them. He watches as Shixun’s long and slim fingers work on the buttons. He is curious how it will feel like to have those fingers in his ass. Shit, he is starting to get hard just from the thoughts of it.

 

His breath hitches when he watches Shixun brushes his thumb teasingly on Sehun’s left nipple. Sehun lets out a soft gasp and arches his back into the touch. Shixun smirks as his other finger starts to play with Sehun’s other nipple.

 

Jongin’s cock twitches in his pants when Sehun lets out a needy whimper. His mind is still trying to process what’s happening in front of him right now. He glances at the door nervously, hoping that no one will walk in.

 

Shixun leans forward and captures Sehun’s lips for a kiss while his hands don’t stop the ministration. Sehun bucks his hips forward to find any kind of friction and he moans into Shixun’s mouth when his half-hard dick touches Shixun’s.

 

Jongin fists his hand to stop himself from touching himself. His cock has formed a quite visible tent now but he is so turned on to feel ashamed of it. He licks his lips subconsciously as he watches both of them grinding against each other. Damn, he wants to touch both of them so badly.

 

As if Shixun could hear his thoughts, Shixun pulls away from the kiss and turns his attention to Jongin. “Do you want to join us?” He asks in his annoyingly sexy voice.

 

Jongin is hesitating because as much as he wants it, he doesn’t think it’s a right thing to do. However, before he could make up his mind, he is being pulled by Sehun toward the changing room. Sehun smiles at him before he is being pushed against the mirror.

 

“You are so hot.” Sehun mutters breathlessly before he crashes their lips together.

 

Jongin stills for a second because he still can’t believe that this is happening. But then he comes back to his sense and kisses Sehun back passionately. Those pink lips are even better than he imagined. He switches their position and Sehun is the one with his back against the mirror now.

 

He lets his hands wander around Sehun’s body and his hands end up on Sehun’s ass. He gives it a squeeze and Sehun whines into his mouth. Jongin smirks and he pulls Sehun closer until their hard dicks press against each other, creating a delicious friction.

 

Jongin almost forgets about Shixun but then he feels a pair of strong arms hugging him from behind and a soft and warm lips on his nape. Shixun grinds his hardening dick on Jongin’s ass and Jongin moans into Sehun’s mouth. They are just starting and it already feels so good. Jongin doesn’t think he will be able to last long.

 

“Take off your clothes.” Shixun orders in a voice that sends shivers all over Jongin’s body. Jongin reluctantly pulls away from Sehun’s delicious lips and starts to take off his clothes.

 

Sehun does the same as he takes off his shirt then his pants and underwear in one swift motion. His cock is already hard and Jongin’s mouth water at the sight of it.

 

While Jongin is busy taking off his own clothes, Sehun pulls Shixun closer for a kiss as he helps Shixun to get his clothes off. Jongin can’t deny that seeing both of them making out is turning him on so much. It’s kind of weird because both of them look the same, but it’s not the bad kind of weird. It’s just fascinating and hot at the same time.

 

In a matter of minutes, the three of them are naked and Jongin prays to God hoping that no one will come in and interrupt them.

 

Jongin lets out a surprise gasp when Shixun suddenly pins him onto the wall and kisses him fiercely. Kissing Shixun is different from kissing Sehun. Sehun likes to be dominated. Sehun also likes the kiss to be slower but passionate at the same time. However, Shixun likes to dominate. He curls their tongue together immediately and kissing Shixun makes him loses his breathes faster. But Jongin likes kissing both of them. It gives him a different kind of pleasure and he loves it.

 

Shixun pulls away and breathes heavily against his lips. Sehun wraps his arm around Shixun’s waist and Shixun turns his head to the side to kiss Sehun’s lips lightly.

 

Sehun looks at Jongin and gives him a smile. “Here.” Sehun hands him a small bottle of lube. Jongin doesn’t know where Sehun gets it but he doesn’t really care about that right now. Jongin takes it absentmindedly, still not sure what Sehun wants him to do with it. But then Sehun braces himself against the mirror. He bends his body a little and exposes his beautiful butt for Jongin to admire.

 

Sehun looks at him expectantly through the mirror and Jongin immediately gets to work. He uncaps the bottle and pours a sufficient amount of lube onto his fingers. He positions himself behind Sehun and pushes in his index finger slowly into the tight ring of muscle. Sehun inhales deeply and closes his eyes when Jongin starts to move his finger.

 

He doesn’t realise when Shixun takes the lube from his hand as he is too focused on looking at Sehun’s face while he is thrusting his finger into Sehun’s ass. Sehun looks so beautiful like this and his expression itself is enough to make Jongin even harder than he already is.

 

“More, Jongin. I need more.” Sehun pants as he wriggles his hips.

 

Jongin nods his head before he adds a second finger and starts to scissor him. Sehun lets out a soft moan and moves his hips back to get Jongin’s fingers deeper in him.

 

Jongin gasps loudly when he feels a cold finger enters him suddenly. He jerks forward and accidentally pushes his fingers even deeper into Sehun, making Sehun moans loudly.

 

“Oops, sorry. Should have warned you beforehand.” Shixun chuckles lowly and he doesn’t sound sorry at all. Jongin huffs and tries to get used to the feeling of something inside him. It’s been a while since he bottomed.

 

Shixun starts to thrust his finger and Jongin breathes out heavily through his nose. He knows he needs to focus on Sehun too even though it is harder with the way Shixun crooks his finger inside him, touching his sensitive wall teasingly. Jongin adds another finger into Sehun’s hole which makes Sehun arches his back beautifully.

 

Jongin moans softly when Shixun adds another finger into him and starts to fasten his pace. He is already sweating and the small changing room isn’t helping at all.

 

“Jongin, get in me now. I’m ready.” Sehun looks at him with his droopy eyes and how can Jongin say no to that? He pulls out his fingers and tries to coat his hard cock with the lube but it’s not an easy task because Shixun is pounding his fingers relentlessly into him. His fingers are shaking and he almost drops the lube if not for Sehun’s fast reflex.

 

“Let me help you.” Sehun says before he pours the lube into his palms and spreads it on Jongin’s dick. Jongin closes his eyes and groans when Sehun pumps his dick slowly. With three fingers in his ass and a hand on his dick, the pleasure is almost too much but he tries to hold himself back. He doesn’t want to cum now.

 

Shixun pulls his fingers out and Jongin whimpers at the sudden emptiness. He turns around to look at Shixun questioningly but Shixun only smiles and motions him to focus on Sehun. Jongin nods and turns his attention back to Sehun. “Turn around.” Jongin says and Sehun obliges easily. He goes back to his previous position and waits patiently for Jongin to enter him.

 

Jongin grabs his dick and positions himself in front of the greedy hole. He pushes the tip inside and smirks when Sehun gasps. “Stop teasing.” Sehun protests.

 

“Alright, alright.” Jongin holds onto Sehun’s hips and starts to push all the way in. “Fuck, you are so tight.” Jongin moans at the delicious heat that envelops him. He stays still for a few seconds to let Sehun adjust to his size.

 

“Move.. Ah, move now.” Sehun pants and Jongin starts to rock his hips in and out Sehun in a slow pace. Sehun feels so amazing around him and he starts to thrust in faster because he needs more of the pleasure. Sehun is letting out broken moans of his name and it turns him on so much.

 

“Ow fuck!!” Jongin screams when Shixun suddenly thrusts into him. He topples forward and falls onto Sehun’s back. Shixun is big and it hurts but it’s not unbearable. “Warning please!” Jongin tries to catch his breath and Shixun chuckles again as he helps Jongin to stand up straight.

 

“Sorry.” Shixun kisses his shoulder and Jongin is not even that mad to start with.

 

Jongin feels like he is going to explode soon. There’s too much pleasure both from the front and the back. He doesn’t think he could last long.

 

“Jongin, move please.” Sehun whines and Jongin mumbles an apology before he starts moving his hips again. Shixun thrusts into him at the same time he thrusts into Sehun. They create a rhythm and damn it feels so fucking amazing.

 

“Are you close, Jongin?” Shixun licks the shell of his ear and Jongin’s whole body trembles.

 

“Y-yes.”

 

Shixun just hums before he presses their body together and pushes him forward until his chest touches Sehun’s back. It’s hard to thrust into Sehun in this position but Shixun helps by thrusting into him harder which in turn makes him snaps his hips forward into Sehun.

 

Shixun reaches his hand forward and wraps his fingers around Sehun’s dick. Sehun keens loudly as he keeps chanting ‘faster, faster’. Jongin looks at the mirror in front of them and he moans at their reflections. It is so dirty but he loves it. All of them look so good like this. He could see Sehun’s dick disappears in Shixun’s large hand and there’s some precum on the mirror, courtesy of Sehun of course.

 

He likes the picture of himself being sandwiched by two of the hottest men he has ever met, with his ass being pounded by the blond and his dick inside the brunette. Seriously, if this is a dream, he will never want to wake up.

 

“Fuck, Shixun. I’m close.” Jongin moans as Shixun keeps abusing his prostate.

 

“Come baby. Come for me.” Shixun snaps his hips harder and Jongin is a goner. He releases into Sehun and it triggers Sehun to come too. Sehun shoots his load onto the mirror and slumps onto it while panting heavily. Shixun follows soon and lets his head falls onto Jongin’s shoulder while trying to regain his breath.

 

Shixun pulls his dick out and Jongin whimpers softly. He also slowly pulls his limp dick out from Sehun’s ass and Sehun lets out a content sigh. Sehun turns around and look at him before Sehun suddenly breaks into a wide smile.

 

“That’s amazing, isn’t it?”

 

Jongin could only nod because he still can’t believe that it is actually happening. This is first time having sex with two people at the same time and hell yes, it’s amazing.

 

Shixun picks up the shirt that Sehun tried earlier and walks toward Sehun to clean up the cum on his chest and thighs. Sehun grins at him and Shixun just gives him a small smile before he pecks Sehun’s lips.

 

Jongin watches their interaction in silence and he feels something in his heart. It’s jealousy but he is not jealous because Shixun doesn’t kiss him, no. He is jealous because he wants to be part of them. He wants to be with them too. He wants to kiss both of them, cuddle with both of them, spend time with both of them. He doesn’t know why he is suddenly feeling like this, but he knows he wants it.

 

Shixun turns to look at him and Jongin feels like Shixun knows what he is thinking about. Shixun walks toward him and kisses him chastely on the lips.

 

“What time will you get off work?”

 

“9 pm.” Jongin answers in a daze.

 

“We will come and pick you up. Let’s have dinner together.” Shixun smiles at him.

 

“Okay.” Jongin says, still surprised that Shixun actually asked him out for dinner.

 

Sehun is suddenly already standing beside Jongin and he wraps his arms tightly around Jongin’s shoulders. “See you tonight.” Sehun pecks his cheek before he steps away to wear his clothes.

 

Jongin is still confused but he can’t deny that he is happy. Maybe this is Sehun and Shixun’s way to tell him and they want him to be part of them too. With a giddy smile, he puts on his clothes and is about to wear his pants when he spots the cum stain on the mirror. Sehun seems to notice it too because he is laughing and pulls Jongin into his arms.

 

“Sorry about that.”

 

“Nah, it’s okay. I can just clean it later.” Jongin smiles while putting on his pants.

 

Shixun is the first one to exit the changing room and Jongin and Sehun follows after him with Sehun clinging onto Jongin’s back like a koala. Jongin finds Sehun cute and he likes it.

 

“Give me your phone.” Shixun suddenly says. Jongin wordlessly takes out his phone from the drawer in the counter and hands it to Shixun. Shixun presses the screen several times before he gives it back to Jongin. “I just gave you my phone number. Call me when you are done.”

 

“What about my phone number? Jongin needs it too.” Sehun pouts.

 

“You can give it to him later. We need to go now. Did you forget that we have an appointment with Chanyeol today?” Shixun asks Sehun.

 

“Oh, right. Okay then, see you later Jongin.” Sehun kisses Jongin’s lips shortly. Shixun just sends him a smile then both of them are out from his shop.

 

Jongin stares at the door with a fond smile on his face. He has a feeling that his days are going to get better in the future. He so gonna tell Baekhyun about this. That short male is going to be so jealous of him.

  



	2. Watch and Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shixun is away for a business trip.  
> Jongin and Sehun miss him.  
> Jongin comes up with a great idea that Shixun will surely love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took a while for me to update the second chapter. But I can't promise I will update often because I will be busy. I hope you guys will like this chapter^^

Jongin and Sehun are lounging on the couch in the living room. Sehun’s head in nestled comfortably on Jongin’s laps and Jongin runs his fingers absentmindedly through the soft brown hair. Sehun is reading something on his phone, probably scrolling through the posts from Bored Panda. Jongin is watching the TV but he is getting bored.

 

“Should we call Shixun?” Jongin asks.

 

“He said he will be in a meeting until night.” Sehun replies.

 

“Oh, right. I forgot about that.” Jongin sighs. He looks around the living room, and his eyes stop at one item on the small table beside the couch. An idea pops into his mind.

 

“Hey, Sehun.”

 

Sehun hums in reply but his eyes are still glued to the screen of his phone.

 

“Do you want to do something fun?” Jongin is already excited about the activity they are going to do later.

 

This gets Sehun’s attention and he finally puts his phone down to stare at Jongin. “Like what?”

 

“I was thinking.. Shixun has been away for almost a week. He must misses us as much as we miss him, right?”

 

“Of course. What are you trying to say?” Sehun looks at him curiously.

 

Jongin smirks and he leans down to press a soft kiss on Sehun’s lips. “I just bought a new video recorder.”

 

“I know. And?”

 

“Maybe we can, you know, record our activities in the bedroom and send it to Shixun. He will love it.”

 

Sehun blinks at him once, twice, before he suddenly sits up and faces Jongin. There isn’t any expression on his face and it makes Jongin feels nervous. Does Sehun not like the idea? He knows some people are not comfortable being filmed while doing sexual activities. He should have asked about Sehun’s view on this first before he proposed the idea. But now it’s too late to take it back and he could only hope that Sehun won’t be mad at him or think that he is crazy.

 

“You want to record us having sex and then send it to Shixun.” Sehun says slowly and Jongin nods his head silently.

 

“If you-”

 

“Let’s do it!” Sehun cuts him off and Jongin stares at him with wide eyes.

 

“You want to do it?”

 

Sehun frowns. “Why not?”

 

Jongin splutters. “I don’t know. You were so quiet just now I thought you hate the idea.”

 

Sehun laughs before he pinches Jongin’s nose. “I was just thinking if this is actually happening, because believe or not I have always wanted to do this.”

 

Jongin tilts his head. “Do this? What?” Jongin feigns innocence.

 

Sehun rolls his eyes. “You know what.” He stands up from the couch and picks up the video recorder from the table. “Are you coming?” Sehun sends him a smirk before he walks to their bedroom.

 

Jongin clambers off the couch in a record time and practically runs toward their room. He shuts the door and walks toward Sehun who is standing beside the bed.

 

“How do you turn this on?” Sehun turns around and looks at him with confused face.

 

Jongin can’t help but to chuckle because Sehun looks like a lost puppy right now and it’s too cute for words. He wordlessly takes the video recorder from Sehun’s hand and turns it on.

 

“Where should we put it?” Jongin looks around the room, trying to find the perfect spot to put the video recorder. He wants Shixun to be able to see the whole thing clearly.

 

“How about there?” Sehun points at their study table which is placed next to the bed. “We can stack some books to make it taller.” Sehun suggests.

 

“Yeah, good idea.” Jongin walks toward the table and stacks three books together before he puts the video recorder on it. He looks at the screen and checks the angle. Perfect. It captures the whole bed from the side and he smiles in satisfaction. He presses the record button before he steps back and turns around to face Sehun who is already waiting for him on the bed.

 

“Ready to have fun?” Jongin smirks.

 

“More than ready.” Sehun smiles.

 

Jongin pushes Sehun down slowly until Sehun is lying on the bed. He also climbs up and hovers over Sehun’s body. “Make sure you moan louder because we want Shixun to hear it. Shixun loves it when you moan.” Jongin smiles before he leans down and captures Sehun’s mouth for a filthy kiss.

 

Sehun wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck to bring him closer and Jongin coaxes Sehun’s lips to part with a swipe of his tongue. Sehun opens his mouth eagerly and he moans when Jongin twirls their tongues together.

 

Jongin pulls his lips away from Sehun’s only to attach it to Sehun’s sharp jaw. Sehun throws his head back with a loud gasp when Jongin give a playful bite at the sensitive skin just under his jaw. “So sensitive.” Jongin mutters as his hands start to wander all over Sehun’s body. He is satisfied when he feels something poking his hips. They just get started but Sehun is already hard for him.

 

“Jongin..” Sehun whines when Jongin sucks another hickey on his neck, near his collarbone.

 

“Shush, I got you.” Jongin sits up to pull his shirt off and Sehun does the same with his tank top.

 

“Oh, fuck.” Sehun curses out loud when Jongin suddenly sucks his right nipple harshly. His back arches off the bed as Jongin plays with his other nipple with his fingers. “Jongin. Please.” Sehun doesn’t even know what he is begging for. But he knows that this is not enough and he wants more.

 

Jongin ignores his plea in favor to lick and bite Sehun’s left nipple. Sehun lets out a high-pitched whine and Jongin smiles, amused. “Always so responsive.” Jongin praises and Sehun blushes. Jongin leans up to peck Sehun’s lips before he continues where he has left out.

 

Sehun grips Jongin’s hair tightly when Jongin is trailing down his torso. Occasionally biting at the flesh, loving the way Sehun’s gasps each time he does it.

 

Jongin hooks his fingers on the waistband of Sehun’s sweatpants. He is giving Sehun a teasing look and Sehun groans. “Don’t tease.”

 

Jongin just laughs before he pulls the offending material off and throws it onto the floor. Sehun is not wearing any underwear, which is not surprising because Sehun likes to go commando when he is at home. His cock is curved prettily on his stomach and Jongin’s mouth waters at the sight.

 

He runs his eyes over Sehun’s body, appreciating the beauty in front of him. “You are so beautiful, Sehun-ah. Have I ever told you that?”

 

“Many times.” Sehun chuckles.

 

“Well, I will say it again and again. Hope you won’t get bored of it.”

 

“I will never. Now, can you please do something about this?” Sehun points at his hard cock and pouts.

 

Jongin chuckles before he leans down to kiss the pout away from Sehun’s face. “So impatient.”

 

He is about to wrap his fingers around Sehun’s shaft when he thinks of a brilliant idea.

 

“Jongiiinnnnnnn!” Sehun whines loudly when Jongin gets off the bed.

 

“Hold on, babe. I have an amazing idea.” Jongin sound so excited and even though Sehun is annoyed at Jongin for leaving him hanging, he turns his head to the side and sees Jongin picking up the video recorder from the table.

 

“What are you doing?” Sehun asks when Jongin gets on the bed and kneels in between Sehun’s spread legs with the video recorder in his hand.

 

“I think Shixun would like a close-up when I blow you, don’t you think so?” Jongin wiggles his eyebrows seductively.

 

“Oh. Right. Do you want me to hold that?” Sehun reaches his hands out and Jongin hands him the video recorder.

 

“Try not to shake too much.” Jongin winks because he knows it will be impossible. Sehun might even drop the video recorder but they can think about that later.

 

“I will try to.” Sehun says in determination and Jongin laughs.

 

Jongin lowers his body as he wraps his fingers around Sehun’s cock, pumping it slowly. He is looking straight into the camera, imagining it as Shixun. He licks the head of Sehun’s cock teasingly without tearing his gaze off the camera before he smirks. “Sehun tastes so good, Shixun. Too bad you are not here to taste it yourself.”

 

Sehun moans loudly when Jongin suddenly wraps his lips around Sehun’s shaft and sinks down until his cock hits the back of Jongin’s throat. He grips the video recorder tighter as he tries to zoom in Jongin’s mouth around his cock.

 

“Fuck, Jongin. You look so good.” Sehun mutters breathlessly and Jongin hums around his cock.

 

Sehun almost drops the video recorder when Jongin runs his teeth gently along his sensitive skin and Jongin has the audacity to laugh at him with his mouth still wrapped around Sehun’s cock.

 

Jongin pulls away and wraps his fingers around Sehun’s cock to pump it slowly. “Hold it properly, Sehun-ah.” Jongin smirks and Sehun uses his free hand to tug on Jongin’s hand and pushes him down forcefully.

 

Jongin laughs but he complies and takes Sehun into his mouth once again. He bobs his head faster, aware that Sehun is close. He makes a loud slurping sound as he stares straight into the camera. Shixun is going to love this, he thinks to himself.

 

Sehun moans louder and he doesn’t care anymore if the video is too shaky because it feels so damn good and he is close, so close.

 

When Jongin moves his hands away from his hips, Sehun takes that as an invitation from Jongin to fuck his mouth, so Sehun does just that. He bucks his hips into those delicious heat and Jongin meets each of his thrust by bobbing his head down when Sehun thrusts up.

 

“Jongin! Ah-Fu-I am close.” Sehun pants heavily.

 

Jongin pulls his mouth away and replaces it with his hand. He pumps Sehun in a quick pace and Sehun’s whole body shudders when he comes on Jongin’s hand and face.

 

Sehun is still holding the video recorder (surprisingly) and Jongin makes a show by licking Sehun’s cum on his fingers and around his lips. “I bet you want a taste of it right now.” Jongin says to the camera and winks.

 

Sehun lies there, completely spent even though he knows they are far from done yet. Jongin and his skillful mouth will always be the death of him.

 

Jongin takes the video recorder away from Sehun’s hand before he captures Sehun’s lips for a kiss. Sehun responds eagerly even though he is still tired. When Jongin pulls away, Sehun opens his eyes and sees that Jongin has been filming them kissing. Sehun chuckles breathlessly before he stares into the camera. “Wish you are here, Shixun. I missed the feeling of your lips on mine.”

 

Too busy looking at the camera, Sehun doesn’t notice that Jongin has striped off his pants and has retrieved the lube from the bedside table and now is in the process of coating his fingers with the cold substance. He only realises it when he feels something cold poking his entrance and he lets out a loud gasp. He looks up at Jongin who just smiles back at him.

 

“Relax, baby.” Jongin kisses his forehead and Sehun melts at the loving gesture. Jongin pushes himself up and sits on his heels in between Sehun’s knees. His finger is tracing circle around Sehun’s hole and he holds the video recorder close to it. Shixun will appreciate some close-ups of him fingering Sehun. Oh, and maybe when he enters Sehun too later.

 

“Jongin, please.” Sehun begs when Jongin doesn’t show any sign that he is going to do something other than just circling his rim.

 

“Please what, baby?” Jongin teases.

 

“I want your fingers in me. Now.” Sehun stares at Jongin desperately and he hopes Jongin will give in. It works, and Jongin starts to push his index finger in slowly, inches by inches.

 

Jongin looks at his own finger through the screen of the video recorder and he can’t deny that it looks hot as fuck. He zooms in even closer when he starts to move his finger. The sound of the lube is filthy and added by Sehun’s moan, Jongin is so fucking turned on right now.

 

“More, Jongin. More.” Sehun whines and Jongin complies easily. He adds another finger into Sehun and starts scissoring him.

 

“Look at his hole taking in my fingers in greedily. I can’t wait to put my cock in. It will feel amazing, don’t you think so, Shixun?” Jongin smirks even though Shixun won’t be able to see his face.

 

Jongin eases in the third finger and he moves his fingers around, trying to find that one spot that will make Sehun sees heaven.

 

“Oh fuck!” Sehun screams when Jongin’s finger brushes his prostate.

 

“Found it.” Jongin says smugly as he keeps pressing on that certain spot. He looks up from the screen, taking in the sight of Sehun writhing on the bed as he plays with his prostate. Sehun’s whole body is red from arousal. Eyes closed and forehead covered in sweat. Filthy moans keep coming out from his parted swollen lips and Sehun is so beautiful it takes his breath away.

 

Knowing that Shixun would like to see a wrecked Sehun too, Jongin moves the video recorder, filming Sehun’s torso, up to his face. He zooms in on Sehun’s face and mutters softly. “Isn’t he beautiful, Shixun? Just like you, he is so beautiful.” Jongin says in awe.

 

This is not his first time seeing Sehun in this state, but it still amazes him nevertheless.

 

“Stop. J-Jongin.” Sehun opens his eyes and stares at him with unfocused gaze.

 

“What?” Jongin stops his movement abruptly because he thought he has accidentally hurt Sehun.

 

“I will come if you don’t stop. I want to come with you inside me.” Sehun licks his red lips.

 

Oh.

 

Jongin smiles before he pulls out his fingers and takes the discarded lube on the bed. He puts the video recorder down on the bed and starts to coat his aching cock. Once he is ready, he picks up the video recorder again and angles it down so it will capture the moment when he enters Sehun.

 

Jongin glances up at Sehun who is looking at him expectantly. “Ready?”

 

Sehun gives him a nod and Jongin starts to push in slowly. It’s too slow for his liking, and probably Sehun too if the way he is whining in impatience is any indication, but he keeps reminding himself that he is doing this for Shixun too. He needs to put up a show, something that would turn Shixun on beyond imagination.

 

Jongin laughs silently when a thought occurs in his mind. This is just like a porn. He and Sehun are the porn stars and Shixun is their lucky audience who is the only person that can watch them.

 

Once he is fully sheathed inside Sehun’s hot and tight hole, he stops to give Sehun time to adjust. He knows his size is not easy to accommodate. He runs his free hand along Sehun’s shaft gently to distract him from the pain. He looks up at Sehun whose chest is heaving as he tries to even out his breathing.

 

“You okay?” Jongin asks.

 

“Y-yeah. You can move now.”

 

Jongin nods his head before he pulls out slowly, leaving only the head of his cock inside Sehun. He lets out a soft groan when he pushes back in and he grips the video recorder tighter so he won’t drop it. As he starts to thrust into Sehun steadily, he looks at the screen which has been filming his cock thrusting into Sehun’s ass since the beginning and can’t help but to think that it is such an erotic scene.

 

“Does it feel good?” Jongin moves the camera up so it will shoot Sehun’s face.

 

“Y-yes. So good.” Sehun moans and Jongin is satisfied with his answer.

 

Jongin quickly decides that the pace is too slow but he can’t fuck Sehun properly while still holding the video recorder. He reluctantly pulls out of Sehun and Sehun lets out a loud cry.

 

“Where are you going?!” Sehun shrieks.

 

“Shush, I will be right back.” Jongin kisses Sehun’s forehead and hopes that it will calm Sehun down a little bit.

 

Sehun watches with cautious eyes as Jongin walks toward the study table and places the video recorder on the stack of books. Once Jongin is satisfied with the angle, he runs back toward the bed and hovers over Sehun.

 

Sehun is pouting at him and Jongin chuckles. “Sorry, baby. Don’t worry, I will make it up to you.” Jongin pecks Sehun’s lips before he suddenly pushes his cock into Sehun.

 

“Ah!” Sehun grips Jongin’s arms tightly at the sudden intrusion but it’s not unwelcomed.

 

Jongin thrusts into Sehun in a wild pace. He has been holding on for far too long. He can’t wait any longer. He hooks one of Sehun’s leg on his shoulder and this angle provides him a better access to push into Sehun further.

 

Sehun keens loudly and soft _ah ah_ s keep escaping his mouth. Jongin moves his hips faster as he stares at the beauty under him. “You feel so good.” Jongin captures mouth for a messy kiss with too much teeth and saliva but they don’t care.

 

Jongin pulls out again and before Sehun could protest, he turns Sehun around and lifts Sehun’s lower body up until he is kneeling. With Sehun’s face on the pillow and his ass up in the air, Jongin pushes in again and he marvels at the way Sehun screams in pleasure when he hits Sehun’s prostate.

 

“Faster! Ah! God-” Sehun’s fingers clutch the sheet tightly until his knuckles turn white.

 

Jongin snaps his hips faster and deeper. It feels so good, too good and he doesn’t think he could last any longer.

 

“Are you close?” Jongin bends down and presses his chest against Sehun’s back. He buries his face in the crook of Sehun’s neck as he keeps thrusting his hips.

 

Sehun answers him with a loud moan so Jongin takes that as a yes. He snaps his hips once, twice, and the third time he has Sehun spilling all over their sheets with a loud scream of his name. He keeps fucking into Sehun and he moans in pleasure when he finally comes, painting Sehun’s wall with his cum.

 

Sehun’s knees give up on him and he falls down onto the bed, wincing when he feels his own cum on his stomach. Jongin pulls out slowly and he falls to the space next to Sehun.

 

He turns his head to the side to face Sehun and smiles when he sees that Sehun is already looking at him. “Good?”

 

Sehun gives him a lazy smile as he nods his head. Jongin grins before he leans forward to capture Sehun’s lips for a chaste kiss.

 

“I am going to edit the video before I send it to Shixun tonight.” Jongin gets up from the bed and walks toward the table. He stops the recording and turns around. Sehun is sitting on the bed while eyeing the mess on the sheet.

 

Sehun looks at Jongin with a pout on his face and Jongin laughs.

 

“We need to change the sheet.” Sehun says.

 

“Obviously.”

 

“I’m tired.” Sehun’s pout deepens. Jongin knows Sehun is trying to get him to change the sheet instead.

 

“I can’t help you. I need to edit the video, remember?” Jongin smirks.

 

Sehun huffs and gets off the bed. “I am going to shower first. I will change it later.” Sehun makes a face when he could feel Jongin’s cum coming out from his hole and trailing down his thigh. Jongin laughs and Sehun glares at him. “It’s not funny.” Sehun walks pass Jongin and heads to the bathroom.

 

Jongin shakes his head fondly before he sits in front of his laptop, still naked. He moves the video from the video recorder to his laptop and gets ready to edit it.

 

However, he realises that he just made a huge mistake.

 

Watching the clip again, he can’t help but to get hard. Who can blame him? He looks down at his cock and contemplates about jacking off by himself or ask Sehun for a help. Sehun is probably still sulking but it won’t hurt to try. After making sure the video is saved, he made his way to the bathroom.

 

He opens the door (Sehun never locks the door when he is taking a shower) and spots Sehun in front of the sink, brushing his teeth. Sehun looks at him through the mirror. “What?”

 

“Uh, I need your help.” Jongin steps inside and Sehun’s eyes travel down to his hard cock. Sehun smirks before he rinses his mouth.

 

“Getting hard from editing the video?” Sehun wiggles his eyebrows.

 

“It’s inevitable.” Jongin shrugs.

 

Sehun laughs before he pulls Jongin into the shower stall with him. “Round two then!” Sehun exclaims happily.

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Shixun has just arrived at his hotel room when he receives a message from Jongin. He smiles as he opens the message, eager to find out what Jongin has texted him.

 

 **Jonginnie: Watch and have fun! <3** and there’s a video attached with it. Furrowing his eyebrows in curiosity, he plays the video and his eyes widen when he realises what it is.

 

“Fuck.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


	3. Feel Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin thought it is going to be a boring night because his lovers are not home.   
> But Shixun has a special surprise for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't have written this because I have thesis to do..  
> But....this happened. So yeah.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it, okay bye.

The sky is almost dark and Jongin steps out from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. The house is empty. Sehun has gone back to his parents’ house to celebrate his mother’s birthday. Shixun is still stucked in the office and won’t be home until late. 

 

After changing into a pair of black boxer and a loose tank top, Jongin makes a beeline toward the kitchen. There’s nothing much in the fridge but he spots a slice of chocolate cake that Sehun bought yesterday. He is about to reach out for the cake when his vision suddenly goes black. 

 

He gasps loudly and tries to pull off the blindfold but before he could do so, both of his hands are pinned to his back. His heart is beating so fast. He is so scared for his life and at that moment he thinks that he is going to die. 

 

“Calm down, babe. It’s me.” Shixun’s soft breath fans across his cheek and Jongin deflates almost immediately. His knees give up on him but Shixun’s strong arms keep him in place. “Sorry for scaring you.” Shixun kisses his temple softly as an apology. 

 

“W-why did you do that?” Jongin is still a bit shaken and he can feels Shixun’s arms tighten around him. 

 

“I just wanted to surprise you. You okay?” 

 

He is still wearing the blindfold but he doesn’t bother to take it off before he turns around and wraps his arms around his lover’s shoulders. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Jongin releases a sigh. “What’s with the blindfold, though?” He finally asks. 

 

He turns his head to the side when he feels Shixun’s nose poking his cheek and immediately after his lips are claimed by Shixun’s. “Just thought that maybe we can try something new tonight.” Shixun’s voice has gone an octave lower and it makes Jongin shivers in anticipation. 

 

Shixun lifts him up from the floor and he instinctively wraps his legs around Shixun’s waist. He can’t see anything so he doesn’t know where Shixun is going. Shixun keeps leaving small kisses all over his face and neck and he can’t help the giggles that escape his mouth. 

 

Shixun finally stops walking and he puts Jongin down on a hard surface. Jongin doesn’t know what it is, but it’s cold against his skin. Shixun pulls away and Jongin panics a little bit because he can’t feel Shixun’s presence near him. “Shixun?” 

 

“I will be right back,” a pause, “don’t move.” It is an order and Jongin knows better than to disobey Shixun’s words. He nods his head and then he hears the retreating footsteps. 

 

He bites his lower lip nervously as he waits for Shixun to come back. This is his first time being blindfolded and he gotta admit that it makes him feel anxious because he can’t see what’s happening around him. It’s dark, and his sense of hearing is heightened, making him hyper aware of the sounds in his surroundings. He can hear the cars on the road, the sounds the air conditioner makes, but other than that, it’s silence. 

 

He thinks he can go crazy if he waits any longer. He doesn’t even know where he is right now. His legs are not touching the floor and he is too afraid to feel the surface he is sitting on with his hands because Shixun had ordered him not to move. What if Shixun is watching him right now? He will get caught and he doesn’t want that to happen. 

 

It feels like an hour before he finally hears footsteps coming towards him. It’s easier for him to breathe now with the knowledge that Shixun is finally back. 

 

“Why are you so tensed, baby?” Shixun caresses his cheek gently and Jongin lets out a shaky breath. 

 

“It’s nothing.” 

 

Shixun doesn’t say anything but his thumb is still caressing Jongin’s cheekbone. “Are you scared?” Shixun knows. Shixun always knows. 

 

“A little bit.” Jongin finally admits. 

 

“You don’t need to be scared. I won’t hurt you. You trust me, right?” 

 

“Of course I trust you. It’s just that I have never done this before.” 

 

There’s a soft peck on his forehead and it magically calms his nerves down almost immediately. “We will stop if you want me to. Okay?” 

 

“Okay.” Even though he is anxious he can’t deny that he is excited about it. He trusts Shixun with all his heart so he knows Shixun won’t do anything to hurt him. 

 

“Good. Just relax okay. Just focus on me, feel me.” Shixun’s lips are suddenly next to his ear, whispering hotly against it. 

 

Jongin does as Shixun told. He takes several deep breaths until he calms down. Shixun’s presence helps in the process and he gives Shixun a cue to start when he is ready. 

 

Shixun pushes him down slowly until he is lying down on the cold and hard surface. He wants to ask Sehun where they are but he doesn’t want to ruin the mood so he doesn’t. 

 

Warm lips attached itself on his neck and he curls his fingers on Shixun’s shirt. He lets out a soft gasp when he feels Shixun’s teeth grazing the sensitive skin before it is replaced with a wet tongue. He becomes more sensitive than ever because his sight is blocked. He pays more attention to the way Shixun kisses his skin, marks him, and it feels so good. Shixun hasn’t even started yet but Jongin is already hard. 

 

“You are so responsive today.” Shixun praises him before biting the flesh under his collarbone. 

 

He responds with a moan and Shixun rewards him by grinding his hips down. His back arches off the bed at the sudden friction, lips part open in a silent scream. 

 

Shixun removes his tank top in one move. His body shivers when the coldness hits his naked torso. 

 

“Do you want me to turn off the aircon?” Shixun asks. 

 

“It’s okay. It will get hot later, just leave it be.” 

 

Jongin doesn’t need to see to know that Shixun is smirking right now. His stomach tenses up when he feels a finger trailing down his chest. He inhales deeply when Shixun circles his right nipple playfully. The touch is barely there and it’s slowly driving him crazy. 

 

“Shi-” He chokes when Shixun sucks on his nipple without any warning. Shixun presses his tongue flat on his nipple before he licks it like a delicious candy. The sound it produces from the licking and sucking is so filthy, making his cock twitches inside his boxer. 

 

Shixun’s other hand wanders to his neglected nipple and starts playing with it. Jongin’s left nipple is more sensitive than his right so when Shixun pulls at his left nipple he can’t help to scream at the pleasure. 

 

“Luckily no one stays next door.” Shixun teases him and Jongin can only let out a weak scoff. 

 

After feeling satisfied with his ministrations on Jongin’s nipples, Shixun sits up and spread Jongin’s legs further apart. 

 

Jongin waits for Shixun to do something. But a minute has passed and nothing happens. For a moment he thought that Shixun has left but then he hears Shixun humming excitedly. 

 

“What are you doing?” Jongin asks curiously. 

 

“Taking pictures for Sehun to see.” 

 

“Ahh..” At the mention of Sehun’s name suddenly makes him miss the other’s presence even more than he already is. 

 

“I can’t wait for him to come back so three of us can have fun together again.” Shixun says while playing with the waistband of Jongin’s boxer. 

 

“Me too-ah!” He gasps loudly when Shixun palms him through the thin material of his boxer. A finger traces the outline of his hard cock and his toes curl at the sensation. Shixun pressed on the wet patch on the boxer and Jongin bites hard on his lower lip. 

 

“You are so wet already. Putting a blindfold on you makes you really sensitive. I love it.” Shixun retracts his fingers and Jongin releases his lower lip to suck in a full lung of air. 

 

As he lays there trying to catch his breath, Shixun pulls his boxer down until he is completely naked. He feels exposed because he can’t see anything but Shixun can see everything. He doesn’t know what Shixun is doing or where Shixun is looking and it makes him feel a little bit embarrassed. 

 

“Gorgeous.” A kiss on his left inner thigh. “Beautiful.” Another kiss on his right inner thigh. “All mine.” 

 

A hot and wet mouth suddenly engulfs his member and he lets out a stream of curse words. His hands flail around as he tries to find something to hold onto. Shixun gets a hold of his right hand and places it on Shixun’s hair and he wastes no time in curling his fingers through the hair and pulls at it roughly. Shixun growls around his cock before he takes Jongin deeper. 

 

It feels like heaven. He focuses on the way Shixun uses his tongue to trace the veins on his cock, the way Shixun uses his fingers to play with his balls, the way Shixun uses his teeth to tease him. It feels so satisfying and pleasing. 

 

He is close. He can feel it. Just a little bit more. He pushes Shixun’s head further down, trying to give him the signal to go faster and deeper because he is about to come. Shixun complies and sucks harder. Jongin throws his head back and lets out a loud growl. His muscles tense up and he is ready to blow, but then Shixun pulls away and creates a cock ring using his fingers. 

 

Jongin gasps and trashes around because he is this close to coming but Shixun denies his orgasm. His body is trembling and his eyes get teary. His cock is throbbing and it hurts. 

 

“Shixun..Shixun please..I want to come.” Jongin sobs but instead of letting go, Shixun tightens his fingers on the base of Jongin’s cock. 

 

He feels a soft kiss on his forehead and then a warm hand that cups his jaw tenderly. “Sshh, calm down, baby. You can do it. You are doing a really good job right now.” Shixun whispers soothingly. 

 

He swallows hard and tries to even out his breath. “Kiss me, please.” He begs in a weak voice. 

 

Shixun presses their lips together and kisses him chastely. It instantly makes him feel better and he starts to get impatient. 

 

“I want you to fuck me now.” Jongin says after he pulls away from the kiss. 

 

“But I haven’t prepared you yet.” 

 

“I don’t care. I will be fine. I need you. Shixun, please. I want you, right now.” He sounds so desperate and even though he knows he is going to regret this decision tomorrow morning he couldn’t care less now because right now he only wants Shixun to fuck him, hard. 

 

“Are you sure?” Shixun sounds worried and it is understandable because they have never had sex without preparation before. “It is going to hurt like hell. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

 

“I will tell you if it hurts. I promise.” His desperation wins over his fear of the pain. 

 

Shixun lets out a sigh before he agrees. “You have to tell me if it hurts too much, okay?” 

 

“Yeah, I will.” 

 

Then he hears the sound of the lube being opened. His heart is beating faster at the anticipation.

 

Shixun circles his rim with a lube-coated finger but doesn’t push in. “Are you ready?” Shixun asks and Jongin nods his head eagerly. 

 

He feels something hard poking at his entrance. He holds his breath when Shixun slowly pushes his cock into his tight hole. 

 

It burns. He lets out a strained groan that makes Shixun stops all his movements. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

“G-Give me a second.” He breathes out heavily. Shixun is not even halfway in yet but he already feels so full and the stretch is almost too much for him to handle. But he wants to try this. He wants to do this. It hurts but it’s still bearable. 

 

“You can move now.” He says. 

 

Shixun pecks his lips once before he starts to push in again. He bites his lower lip and holds back another groan of pain because he doesn’t want to alarm Shixun. 

 

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, Shixun is fully sheathed in him. Shixun lets out a soft moan from above him as he tries hard not to move too much in case he hurts Jongin. 

 

They stay like that for a few minutes with Jongin trying to adjust to the intrusion. Shixun busies himself with kissing and marking Jongin’s skin while waiting for Jongin to be ready. 

 

Jongin rolls his hips experimentally and both of them moan at the movement. “I think you can move now.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

Shixun pulls out as slow as he can while Jongin tries to relax. Even though Shixun has added a lot of lube, the first push is still full with resistance. 

 

“Oh God, you are so fucking tight.” Shixun groans, “Are you good?” 

 

“Y-yeah, keep going.” He grips Shixun’s shoulders tightly and lets out a shaky breath when Shixun thrusts in again. 

 

It takes some time before Shixun finds the perfect rhythm and even a longer time for Jongin to be fully accustomed to the feeling of Shixun’s cock inside him. 

 

He pays attention to the feeling of Shixun’s cock grazing his wall and the way Shixun’s balls slap his cheeks. Shixun’s hot breaths and moans against his ear, the warm and strong hands on his hips, the filthy sound created by the friction down there...he can feel and hear everything. 

 

He can feel the sweat that is trailing down his forehead. He reaches up his fingers and tries to find Shixun’s face. Once he finds it he cups the chinese male’s jaw and brings it to his own face. Shixun gets the signal immediately and he presses his lips against Jongin’s. 

 

The kiss is messy because both of them are busy moaning but they don’t care. Shixun fastens his pace, snapping his hips deeper, aiming for that one spot that he knows will make Jongin flies to the cloud nine. 

 

Jongin kisses Shixun desperately as pleasure starts to build up within him. He accidentally bites on Shixun’s lower lip when his sweet spot is hit and he can’t even bring himself to apologize because Shixun keeps abusing the same spot again and again, making him unable to form any coherent words. 

 

He is close to his release once again and he gingerly wraps his own fingers around his hard cock. As expected, Shixun slaps his hand away and he lets out a whimper. 

 

“No touching yourself.” Shixun warns him. 

 

He sobs onto Shixun’s shoulder and digs his nails into the skin. Shixun lets out a feral growl before he thrusts his hips faster. 

 

Broken cries escape his mouth and the pleasure is almost too much for him to handle. 

 

“I’m close. Please..ah!” 

 

“Come, come for me.” 

 

“Fuck! Shixun!” He shoots his loads with a loud scream of Shixun’s name on his tongue. His body is shaking uncontrollably and Shixun hugs him tighter as he rides his orgasm. 

 

Shixun moans onto his chest as he cums inside him and Jongin just lies there lifelessly, feeling completely spent. 

 

He feels Shixun untying the knot of the blindfold and he squints his eyes at the brightness that suddenly hits him. When he finally adjusts to it, the first thing he sees is Shxiun’s face right above his. He smiles when Shixun pecks his lips before he lets out a happy sigh. 

 

“How are you feeling?” 

 

“Amazing.” 

 

Shixun smiles before he rubs their noses together. “Let’s clean you up.” Shixun helps him to sit up and only then he realizes that they are in Sehun’s office and he is currently sitting on top of Sehun’s study table. 

 

Jongin smiles because even though Sehun is not here with them, Shixun always makes sure to include Sehun in whatever they are doing. It’s a small gesture that Jongin knows will make Sehun really happy if he finds out. 

 

He is pulled out from his thought by Shixun’s chuckles. “Why are you laughing?” 

 

“Sehun said he is going to take revenge on us once he comes back.” Shixun replies as he stares at the screen of his phone. 

 

Jongin laughs. “Tell him I can’t wait.” 

 

“I am kinda worried, though. You know Sehun. He is unpredictable...and dangerous.” 

 

“I know. But that’s the fun part, isn’t it?” Jongin grins. 

 

Shixun smirks. “Of course.”    
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jk, I am still here :p  
> Thank you for reading!   
> Okay I really need to do my thesis now.   
> Bye~~


End file.
